In The Black Of Night
by Radical Child
Summary: This is just a story about the children of the hp characters. WARNING: I DON'T WRITE WITH A PLOT! NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL! Rated PG-13 For Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original HP characters but I do own the new ones.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lara Potter sat in her room, doing homework. She sighed and wiped the sweat out of her   
  
eyes. It was nearly the end of the Summer and Lara was missing her friends, dearly. Her   
  
friends included: Georgia Weasley, Corderoy ("Roy") Weasley (Ron and Hermoine's children),   
  
Starla Lupin (Remus Lupin's daughter),and Lucidia Black (Sirius Black's daughter). Georgia and   
  
Roy, like all the Weasleys, had red hair and freckles. Georgia was sort of stuck up and spent   
  
almost all of her free time studying! Starla Lupin had, like her father, started turning into a werewolf.  
  
It happened her first year. She had shaggy light brown hair and torn clothes. Sirius Black's   
  
daughter, Lucidia, had black hair and very pale skin. Her mother had left her on Sirius's door step.  
  
Lucidia is Sirius's blood daughter, though, but she is so pale. You could swear her mother was,  
  
at least, partly vampire.   
  
Lara was so preoccupied, thinking about her friends, that she didn't even notice the silvery   
  
owl, at her window. She knew instantly who's it was. Lucidia had bought a miniture owl and, with  
  
her father's help, made it silver.   
  
She ran to the window and opened it. Moonlight, the owl, flew in, dropped a package,  
  
and flew back out.  
  
She opened the letter, which read:  
  
Hey Lara,  
Just recieved my Hogwart's letter.  
Another year. Ha. I started laughing when   
I was thinking who the new Defense Against The   
Dark Arts teacher would be. That job is cursed, I tell you.  
I'm laughing as I write this. Dad thought I had been cursed  
with a cheering charm! Ha!  
Well. Must go,  
L. Black  
  
Lara remembered, she hadn't gotten her letter, yet! Just then, as if on command, an owl  
  
swooped down with a letter. It had the Hogwarts seal.  
  
She smiled and said to herself, "I'm going back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Lara walked through the train station, with her father, to Platform 9 3/4. Suddenly, someone  
called for Harry.   
"Harry! Harry!" said the voice. Harry whipped around.  
"Ron!" he said, cheerfully. "How've you been?"  
"Good...where's Cho?" Ron wondered, while he looked around.  
"She wasn't feeling to well...flu I s'pose," shrugged Harry.  
Lara looked around for Georgia and Roy.   
"Leave me alone!" came an irritated voice.  
"I don't see why you have to worry so much about exams yet," said a voice. Lara recognized  
it as Roy's.  
"I WAS JUST SAYING! You never know what will be on the exams."  
Lara sighed. Georgia was always worrying about the exams months before they came. It   
got quite irritating.  
"Hey Georgia, Roy," Lara waved.  
"LARA!" they both yelled.  
After talking for a few minutes, they went through the barrier.  
Lara looked around, "Hmm...I wonder where Starla and Lucidia are..."  
"Perhaps they are already on the train...lets go!" Roy was getting anxious.  
The train hooted, which meant it would be leaving soon.  
"Well, they better get here soon-" Lara was cut off by a soft voice.  
"Yes...they really should. Shouldn't they?"   
Lara turned around and saw Lucidia and Starla standing behind them, smiling.  
"Hey Lucidia! Hello Starla!" Lara said.  
Starla's face dropped. "Hmm...why so formal with me?"  
Lara gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry!", she smiled.  
"Sorry we're late..Starla's father wasn't feeling well, so my dad had to go and pick her up  
and bring her here. Dad isn't really a good driver...he was sort of...er...cussing at the muggles every  
second."  
The train hooted again. It was about to leave.  
The girls and Roy ran onto the train and found a compartment.  
Lara went on a seat and lied down, looking up.  
"Finally! We are going back!"  
Lucidia grinned, "Yeah. I'm sort of sorry to leave dad alone. He's not a very good cook."  
Suddenly, the door slid open and Lara sat up.  
Permia Malfoy stood at the door with her two friends, Alexandra and Jamison.   
She scruffed her nose. "Well...well...well...if it isn't Potter and her chums."  
"Go away, Malfoy!" Starla growled.   
Malfoy turned her attention to Starla. "Awe! Little miss werewolf want's us to leave!"  
She turned her attention to Lucidia. "Do you want us to go too, lady vampire?"  
Alexandra and Jamison laughed.  
Lucidia got an idea. "I want some blood!" She looked at Malfoy and got up. Lucidia walked over to  
her. CASHT! CASHT! Lucidia beared her mouth and made that noise.   
"Now this won't hurt a bit," Lucidia said, as she aimed for Malfoy's neck. Permia turned very pale  
and said, "Come on. Let's go."  
"Good job!" everyone said. Lucidia bowed, said thank you, and took her seat. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called, out through the crowd. "Hey Lara!"  
Roy looked at the crowd around Hagrid.   
"Glad I don't have to go through that again," Roy said. Lucidia nodded her head in agreement.  
"I wonder who will get in our house, this year," Starla said, excited.  
Lara stared up at the great, big castle. She sighed a sigh of relief.  
The second years and up all scrambled into the great hall. Soon, they had 12 new additions  
to Gryffindor.  
Georgia looked up, at the enchanted ceiling.   
"Looks like theirs a full moon tonight," she turned her attention to Starla, "Did you take your  
werewolf medicine."  
Starla's eyes widened and she looked down. Georgia started looking uncomfertable.  
"Is it for sure, if you don't take it you turn into a-" Roy was cut off by a nod from Starla.  
Lucidia turned to look at Starla. "Damnit! Starla...come with me! You have to get away from  
everyone!"   
There was a flash of lighting. Suddenly, Starla started getting hairier...her eyes turned red,  
her teeth grew. A rumble of thunder was followed by screams from all around the room. Starla had  
transformed. Her werewolf figure looked around the room, it let out a growl and was ready to pounce.  
All the Gryffindors screamed and ran away from the table. The werewolf pinpointed someone,  
Kyle Longbottom. Starla pounced and started chasing him. Caos filled the great hall as everyone ran   
and screamed.  
Some first year girls jumped up on a table and started crying.   
Starla was gaining on poor Kyle Longbottom; he nearly wet his pants. The werewolf grabbed  
hold of his robes and started ripping them. Kyle screamed and let out a sob. Starla shook her head  
and tried to tear his robes apart.   
"No!" he screamed. "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"  
Professor Mcgonnagal tried to calm everyone down, but they were paniced. Lucidia grabbed   
her wand and yelled "SLEEPENDIUM!"   
Starla started to get sleepy. The werewolf closed it's eyes and fell asleep.   
Kyle looked as though he could hug, kiss, and marry Lucidia.  
Lucidia walked over to Starla, picked her up, and took her out of the room.  
It took everyone a while to calm down, but finally Mcgonnagal told everyone it was time  
to go to bed.  
"Lucky that girl stopped it!"   
"She's my hero!"  
Many words like this could be heard up the stairs. Lara was happy that Lucidia knew how  
to stop Starla, but she was to tired to really think about it.  
Lara closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you remember it was going to be a full moon?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
Starla nodded her head, yes. She didn't even bother looking up. Starla knew she was in a lot of   
trouble. Hopefully, she wasn't facing expulsion.  
"That will do. A month's detention and a letter to your father."  
Starla looked up and thanked McGonagall for not expelling her and ran out. Many students thought  
she deserved a harsher punishment, mainly the Slytherins.  
"I don't think they should allow that kind here," Permia said, as they were walking by.  
"What does she mean 'that kind'?" Lucidia said, slitting her eyes. "Does she mean herself?"  
Lara snickered. Malfoy lowered her eyes.  
"You won't be laughing when a silver bullet hits her chest," Malfoy sneered. "You never know who  
or what is lurking around the corner."  
Malfoy turned, on her heel, and disappeared. Lucidia looked at Stara, her head was down.   
She looked ashamed.  
Lucidia walked over to her.  
"No one's going to kill you. She is just trying to frighten you."  
"But she is right," Starla said, without looking up, "My kind shouldn't be allowed here."  
"If McGonagall thought that you wouldn't be here!"  
"Let's just go to the Great Hall," Starla said, weakly.  
They walked in and everyone turned their heads to Starla. She went and sat down.  
Whispering filled the hall but Starla didn't notice. She was staring at an owl, flying in.  
It was a handsome tawny owl; carrying a letter, a red letter.   
Starla's heart sank, as the letter was thrown infront of her. Everyone at the table stared at it.  
Starla opened the letter, hands shaking. The letter jumped up and Remus's voice filled the room.  
"STARLA LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU RISK THE LIVES OF YOUR CLASSMATES  
AND FRIENDS! I AM NOT AMUSED! I WARNED YOU BEFORE YOU LEFT THAT THERE WAS A   
FULL MOON AND TO TAKE YOUR POTION. YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED. BE THANKFUL  
YOU WEREN'T EXPELLED. NEXT TIME YOU MAY NOT BE SO LUCKY! MIND YOU, I WILL HAVE  
YOU OUT OF THERE BEFORE YOU ARE EXPELLED! GOODBYE!"  
The letter exploded. Silent tears fell down Starla's cheeks and she ran out, to the snickers of  
Permia and her fellow Slytherins. 


	5. Chapter 5

Their first class was to be potions. The Gryffindors hated that class because the   
teacher was Severus Snape, head of the Slytherin house.  
Lucidia had to run and get Starla. They were both running to potions.  
The potion room door flew open with a bang.  
"Sorry-we're-late-prof-" Lucidia said, trying to catch her breath. Snape curled his lip.   
"I do not tolerate tardies!" he growled. "20 points from Gryffindor. Take your seats."  
They walked past him and Lucidia gave him a look.  
"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT ATTITUDE, BLACK! 5 points from Gryffindor and detention. Now  
I suggest you take your seat or I will add a nice 0 to that 5."  
Lucidia hurried to her seat.  
"As I was saying, before Miss Black and Miss Lupin decided to interrupt us, we are going to   
do happiness potions. They are much like cheering charms. Happiness potions are often used to   
clear one of depression..."  
"I reacon he needs to take some happiness potion!" Lucidia said, as they were walking out.  
"'Don't give me that attitude' Really! All I did was look at him! Now I have to go for detention with  
Filch! Urgh! I can't stand him!"  
"Don't hate! Appriciate!" Lara laughed.  
"You could say that because Snape isn't always on your back!"  
"Why is he mainly after you?" Roy asked, concerned.  
"Dad said, when they were in school, he played a joke on Snape and almost got him killed."  
"HA! I would hate you, too!" Lara said.  
"Hey! I wasn't the one who played the joke!"  
Lara only shrugged.  
"What class do you have, after lunch?" Starla asked.  
"Care Of Magical Creatures," everyone, except Georgia, said.  
"Aritmancy," Georgia said, brushing hair out of her eyes.  
"What are you taking that for?" Lara asked.  
"Mum said it is very interesting."  
"So? If mum said jumping off a bridge was interesting, would you do it?" Roy pondered.  
"JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M NOT ONLY DOING THIS FOR MUM! Mind your own!" she replied,  
tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and marched away.  
"She's trying to impress mum," Roy explained. "She was doing it all Summer. Quite annoying, really."  
Lara laughed and they went to lunch. 


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch, the Gryffindors and Slytherins scrambled outside. Hagrid was always nervous for his  
first class. He ridgidly walked outside, wringing his wrists.  
"Settle down...settle down. Alrigh'. T'day we're going to learn about puffskeins. Does anyone  
know what a puffskein is?"  
Lucidia immediatly put her hand up. Lara stared at her.   
"Lucidia?"  
"The puffskein is a common wizarding pet. It is found all over the world. It is normally a spherical   
shape and is a custard colour. It is a docile creature. It has no objection to being cuddled or thrown.   
They are easy care."  
"Wow!" Hagrid said. "15 points ter Gryffindor!"  
Lucidia smiled.   
"You're worse than Georgia!" Lara whispered.  
Lucidia just glanced at Lara.  
"Alrigh'! Be right back. I need ter get the puffskeins!"  
Hagrid went into his yard.  
"Nice description, Black. Thinking of becoming like your friend, Weasley? 'The puffskein is a common  
wizarding pet...and I am a know it all'," Permia said.  
Alexandra and Jamison burst out laughing.  
Starla stepped forward.  
"I dare you to say that again!"  
"OOOO! Watch out, Starla. Wouldn't want your daddy to come and take you out now would you?"  
The Slytherins howled with laughter.  
Lucidia now stepped forward.  
"You best hold your tongue, if you know what's good for you!"  
"oooo! Miss Black wants to join Miss Werewolf on the train home!"  
Lucidia scrunched up her face and started toward Permia. Lara grabbed Lucidia's arm.  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
"No...Lucidia don't!"  
"LET GO OF ME, NOW, LARA!"  
Just then, Hagrid returned.   
"Alrigh'. Here are the puffskeins..."  
Lucidia glared at Malfoy and Malfoy glared back, grinning.  
"Just wait..." Lucidia muttered.  
After the lesson, everyone piled up to the castle.  
Permia walked, fast, past Lucidia.   
"Oh look at me!" she said, swinging her hips. "I am the almighty know it all!"  
Alexandra and Jamison snickered and Lucidia tightened her fists.  
"Just walk past her...just walk past!" Lara hissed in her ear.  
"I know what a puffskein is! It's a custard coloured animal!"   
Permia turned around. WHAM! Lucidia punched her, right on the bridge of her nose.  
Permia's nose began to bleed.  
Alexandra and Jamison were looking at Malfoy for what to do.  
"LET'S GO, ALEX AND JAMI!" Malfoy yelled and turned on her heel.  
"You were lucky!" Alexandra hissed, in Lucidia's ear.  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Lara said.  
"Permia is lucky I didn't do more..." Lucidia growled and marched up to the castle. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, at breakfast, the owl post arrived. A snowy owl flew in and dropped a letter  
in front of Lara. Lara pet the owl and opened the letter. She read it for a few minute then she jumped  
up and screamed.  
"NO!"  
Lucidia jumped up in alarm.  
"What happened?"  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
"Are you alright?" Roy asked.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HER! Urgh!" Lara sat down and put her head in her arms.  
Lucidia took the letter and read it.  
"Wow! Your mum is-" Lucidia didn't have time to finish.  
"What's that you've got there, Potter?" said a sly voice.  
"Go away," Lucidia said, coldly.  
Permia grabbed the letter from Lucidia.  
"HAHA! Your mum is pregnant! Lucky you! Hope you don't loose any sleep!"  
"Permia..." Lucidia said, calmly. "If I were you, I would go back to my chums and sit down."  
"Aww!" Permia started. "Wishing your mum could be pregnant too?"  
Lucidia scrunched her nose.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot your mum is gone! What? Was she a whore? Sleeping around for some cash?"  
"You take that back!"  
"Should I?"  
"BITCH!"  
Lucidia jumped on Permia, knocking her over. They were now both struggling on the ground, trying  
to kill each other. Lucidia was on top, punching Permia, repeatidly. Permia, now, rolled ontop and  
was hitting Lucidia. Lucidia was on top again. Suddenly, someone pulled her back and someone   
pulled back Permia. The whole schools' eyes were on them; on Permia's black eye and bloody nose  
and Lucidia's bloody mouth and the bloody scratches on her arm and face.  
"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" came McGonagall's voice. "Come with me girls."  
Lucidia and Permia were walked out of the room.  
"I will be writing both your parents...wait here!"  
McGonagall walked out of the room.  
"You were lucky!" Permia said. "I would have killed you."  
"If I didn't kill you first-"  
McGonagall came back.  
"Both of you girls, go to the hospital wing. You are both going to have a days suspension and a  
week's detention."  
Lucidia got up and went to the hospital wing. She was in there for almost a half an hour and then she   
heard shouting.  
"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!"  
"Really now....who is that?" Madame Pomfrey said and walked to the door.  
Suddenly, the doors opened, with a bang. Draco Malfoy walked in.  
"WHY IS MY DAUGHTER BEING PUNISHED FOR SOMETHING ANOTHER GIRL DID?"  
Lucidia tried to hide behind the hangings.  
"Mr. Malfoy! PLEASE!" came McGonagall's voice.  
"THERE SHE IS!" Draco said and ran over to Permia.  
"LOOK AT HER! HER NOSE IS ENLARGED!"  
Lucidia had to keep herself from snickering. Permia's nose was always that large.  
"WHERE IS THAT GIRL WHO DID THIS?"  
"Mr. Malfoy! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HARRASSING MY PATIENTS!" Madame Pomfrey said.  
"Mr. Malfoy..please come with me. We need to have a confrence..." said McGonagall.  
Draco hesitated, looking around. Then, he walked out. Lucidia sighed, a sigh of relief. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO A FIGHT!" Sirius said.  
"Sorry, dad. I just couldn't control myself"   
"I was here seven years, mind you I had alot of enemies, but I never got into a fight!"  
"Well, she was making fun of Lara's mum getting pregnant!"  
"Cho's pregnant?"  
Lucidia nodded.  
"Okay. Well, that's besides the point. Now you have detention for a week. I can't get you out of it."  
"I know. Permia's father barged in trying to stop it but she still has it."  
"Is Permia a Slytherin?"  
Lucidia nodded and Sirius laughed.  
"Figures! Those are odd folks. They love making other people miserable. So, how is Lara dealing  
with the news of her mum?"  
"She is angry and upset...very upset. She said that she preferred being an only child."  
Suddenly, loud voices were heard heading toward the hospital wing.  
"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Draco yelled.  
"She was throwing rocks at the squid and it grabbed her in. She was lucky Miss Lara Potter was  
there to save her!" came McGonagalls voice.  
"POTTER? POTTER'S GIRL?"  
"Yes...now please let us do our job!"  
Suddenly, the doors were swung open and McGonagall ran in, with a stretcher behind her. In it, was  
Permia Malfoy. Her leg was cut and bloody, arm was bent an odd way, which meant it was probably  
broken, and some blood was coming from her head. She was unconcious.  
Madame Pomfrey ran in.  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" she yelled and glided over to Permia.  
"Everyone go! Go now!"   
No body moved; they just gaped at Permia.  
"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T A PATIENT GET OUT!"  
She ran over to Sirius and grabbed his arm, then went over and pushed everyone out.  
Lucidia looked at Permia. She was a real mess. Her eyes were closed and her mouth wide open.   
Suddenly, the doors opened again. Madame Pomfrey walked in with Lara limping behind her. Her  
ankle was bleeding and twisted an odd way.  
"Go lay down on the bed!" Pomfrey said and pushed Lara down.  
"Lara! LARA WHAT HAPPENED?"  
Pomfrey turned around.   
"ENOUGH! Stop talking!"  
Lucidia rolled her eyes and put her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.  
Lara and Lucidia were woken up when they heard a loud yell. This time it was a woman's voice.  
"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS SHE!"   
"She is in the hospital wing!" came Draco's voice.  
"NOW REALLY! WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS NOISE?" Pomfrey said and got up.  
The doors barged open and a woman ran in, to the bed side, where Permia was. The woman let out  
a sob and blew her nose.   
Lara widened her eyes and looked at Lucidia. Lucidia had to hold back laughing.  
"It's alright, honey. She isn't dead," Draco said and helped the woman up.  
"It's just...she almost did!" the woman sobbed.  
"Shh...Vikki. It's okay. I will talk to the Disposal Of Dangerous Creatures to get that squid convicted."  
"OH DRACO!" Vikki said and kissed him.  
"Okay...you are waking up my patients. Get out." Pomfrey said.  
Lara began to giggle.  
"You already've woken them up! OUT! OUT!" Pomfrey said, outraged.  
Draco gave her a look and escorted Vikki out.  
Lara burst out laughing.  
"GO TO SLEEP, GIRLS!" Pomfrey said, and left for her office.  
Lucidia put her head back on her pillow and fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it! You actually saved Permia?" Roy said, looking over at the Slytherin table.  
"Yeah...got my ankle broken," Lara said.  
"I am very proud of you!" Georgia said. "Putting aside your hatred to do good. Now, if only you'd   
study more..."  
"BLOODY HELL!" Roy yelled, got up and left.  
Georgia looked shocked and ran after him.  
Lucidia laughed.  
"Anyway, dad is staying in Hogsmeade for a while, incase I get into trouble again."  
"Doesn't he trust you?" Lara asked.  
"It's not a matter of trust...he treats me like I'm a child; like I can't take care of myself."  
Starla sighed, "My dad is like that sometimes.:  
Lara looked at her plate.  
"What's wrong?" Lucidia asked.  
"My dad-he may not have time for me anymore. With the new baby-"  
"Nonsence...does your dad love you?"  
"I guess," Lara said.  
"Then he always will!" Lucidia said.  
"Easy for you to say," Lara scowled. "You can't have a new sister or brother...your mum..."  
Starla kicked Lara under the table. Lucidia was looking at her plate.  
"I'm sorry, Lucidia! I didn't mean to-"  
"It's not your fault!" Lucidia snapped. "So don't be sorry."  
"Lucidia?" Starla said, concerned. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes." Lucidia got up. "I'm full. I'm going to go back to the common room."  
"I WILL COME WITH YOU!" Lara said, getting up, but Starla pulled her down.  
"We will come later," Starla said, smiling.  
Lucidia walked out of the Great Hall but she didn't go up to the common room.  
She went outside, to the forest-the forbidden forest. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucidia walked through the forest. It suddenly began to rain. She looked up at the sky and fell on   
the floor, with sobs. Lucidia put her head in her hands.  
"Look at the little girl crying!" came a cold voice.  
Lucidia turned around and saw a woman standing there, with white skin and black hair.  
"Who are you?" Lucidia asked, wiping her eyes.  
"You may call me Minka," the woman said and grinned, her white teeth showed.   
"What are you doing here? In the forest I mean? I thought only creatures come-"  
"They do..." the woman said and grinned. "I am a creature."  
"WHAT?" Lucidia yelled and jumped up. She, then, saw the woman's long, sharp teeth. "YOU'RE  
A VAMPIRE!"  
"Smart little girl," Minka said. "Now this won't hurt a bit."  
Minka grabbed Lucidia's robes and sunk her teeth into Lucidia's neck. Lucidia tightened and heard  
hooves nearby, but she was loosing conciousness. She wanted to run, she had to run, but she   
couldn't.   
Suddenly, Minka screeched, let go of Lucidia, and ran, letting Lucidia collapse into the darkness.  
  
Lucidia heard voices, growing louder and louder. She wanted to reach out but she couldn't move  
her arms.   
"Why didn't she turn into...into one of them?" came a shaky voice, it was Sirius.  
"Er...because she is one of them...well, twenty five percent. I dare say, the venom got confused   
because she was already vampire but yet she had human blood. I'd say the mother was half   
vampire. The grandfather or grandmother full vampire."  
"D-does she have the power t-to-"   
"Turn one into a vampire?" McGonagall finished his sentence. "No...but she does have a little  
venom to send them unconcious for a day or two."  
Lucidia opened her eyes, she had a huge headache. She awoke to see her father, sitting next to   
her bed, and McGonagall.  
"Ahh...she's up...I will leave you two," she said and walked out of the room.  
"Urgh," Lucidia tried to sit up but she was to weak and collapsed. "What happened?"  
"A-a vampire b-bit you," Sirius said, he was white and shaking. "I-I thought I'd lost y-you."  
"Why am I not dead? Or the living dead?"   
"Because...d-did y-you hear? Your m-mum was p-part vampire...y-you have twenty five percent  
in your blood and it acted as an antidote."  
Lucidia's eyes widdened. She stared at her hands, trying to take it all in.  
"Who found me?"  
"A-a c-centaur. I owe him...big," Sirius started shaking more. "You c-could be dead..."  
"But I'm not...that's the important thing..."  
"I d-don't know w-what I would h-have done...W-when I heard the news..." Sirius started crying.  
"Dad...It's okay...I'm here," Lucidia said, putting a hand on her father's shoulder.  
Sirius looked up and smiled.  
"Yes, you are."  
Suddenly, there was a sound of 4 people running up the hall and talking quickly.  
"LUCIDIA?" someone yelled. It was Lara.  
"THERE IT IS!" Starla yelled.  
Moments later they were at the door.  
"LUCIDIA!" Lara ran in, trying to regain her breath. "We-we all thought you dead!"  
"Are you okay?" Starla asked.  
"Yes...now..."  
"I will leave you with your friends," Sirius said and walked out, legs wobbly.  
Lara sat down in the seat, breathing in deep.  
"I'm so glad you are alive!" Roy said.  
"You...you should be dead!" Georgia said.  
Lucidia told them about being twenty five percent vampire.  
"Oh...wait until Malfoy finds out. She will have a field day," Lara said, balling up her fists.  
"I should have known...I mean...all the signs pointed it to! My teeth were a little sharper than   
anyone else's, I'm even more pale then Malfoy, and the black hair...."  
Lucidia sighed.  
"Guys...can you leave me alone for a while? I'm a little weak and I want to go back to sleep.."  
"Okay..." Starla said, a little unsure and they left.  
Lucidia's head fell on the bed and she began to cry herself to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next week, Lucidia was able to get out of the hospital wing. Lara walked in.  
"Hey Lara!" Lucidia said, smiling.  
"Er...hey. Lucidia? I need to speak to you."  
"What about?"  
"When you get back...some people might say stuff to you."  
"What stuff?" Lucidia said, eyeing Lara curiously.  
"About you being a vampire..."  
"WHAT? How do...how did they find out?" Lucidia said, startled.  
"I sort of...started it," Lara replied, putting her head down.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Lucidia said, stunned.  
"I'm sorry...I told Kyle...and you know how he is..."  
Lucidia glared at Lara and walked out. Lara ran after her.  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"  
"Go away. I don't want to walk with you."  
"It's not my fault your father slept with a woman and now you are partly vampire!" Lara said. She had  
gone to far. Lucidia whipped around.  
"You take that back!"  
"No!"  
Lucidia just turned around and kept walking. A pair of first years walked by her and whispered   
something. Lucidia barged in the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at her. Whispering and pointing  
filled the room. Lara didn't even go in.  
"Well...well...well..." came a voice behind them.  
"Go away, Permia," said Lucidia, without turning around.  
"I feel your pain! I came back to be humiliated."  
"I am not humiliated."  
"Everyone pointed at me...laughing that I was attacked," Permia continued, ignoring Lucidia.  
"I don't care about the pointing."  
"Father was most upset..."  
"I figured that much..."  
"It must hurt, having your best friend tell about you!"  
"She told Kyle and he blabbed."  
"HELL NO!" Permia said, suddenly. "She said right to my face 'Lucidia is partly vampire and she will  
kick your behind."  
"S-she did what?" Lucidia looked at Starla, who hesitated and then nodded.  
"That-that-" Lucidia stuttered.  
Lucidia just stood there, loss of words. She watched Permia walk away.  
"I can't...I can't believe she did that...I can't believe Lara betrayed me." 


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, Lara and Lucidia were still not speaking. Starla, Georgia, and Roy seemed a little   
upset because they were stuck in the middle. The day before, Lara and Lucidia demanded they   
chose a side. Starla and Georgia said that if they couldn't be both their friends then they wouldn't  
be either's. Roy, however, chose to stay friends with Lucidia.  
When Roy and Lucidia got to the common room, there was a big crowd around the posting   
board. Lucidia pushed through to see what it was and then got back out.  
"The Gryffindor team is looking for a new seeker," Lucidia said.  
"You should try out!" Roy said.   
"Do you think I have a chance?" Lucidia asked.  
"Sure!" Roy said, his ears going pink.  
Lucidia looked back at the paper. It said auditions were tomorrow.  
"Okay..." Lucidia said and signed up.  
  
The next day, Lucidia woke up early and went to the quidditch field. There were already a lot of   
people there. Suddenly, Lucidia saw someone coming down onto the field. It was Lara.  
"What are you doing here?" Lara snarled.  
"Trying out." Lucidia said, casually.   
"Well, you are wasting your time...because I am going to get this part."  
"We'll see..." Lucidia muttered.  
"Lara Lillian Potter?" came the captain's voice.  
Lara walked out to the field and a few minutes she was back.   
"Good luck, Black," she said and walked away.  
"Lucidia Black?"   
Lucidia walked onto the quidditch field.  
  
The next day, a few people were huttled around the post of who the new seeker was. Lucidia saw  
her name and her heart immediatly sunk. She ran up to the owlery to write a letter to her father  
about it.  
When she came back down everyone went to congratulate her.  
"Welcome to the team!" Marco Wood, the captain, said.  
Lucidia looked past him and saw Lara. She had her head in her hands, apparantly crying.  
  
The next day, at breakfast, Moonlight swooped down with a letter. She dropped it infront of  
Lucidia. Lucidia opened it and read it.  
  
Dear Lucidia,  
CONGRATULATIONS! Wow! A seeker! I'm heading over to Diagon Alley to  
buy you a broom. Perhaps a flying fortress. Anyway, wasn't Lara trying out for that?  
How'd she take the news?  
Love You,  
Sirius  
  
Lucidia looked over at Lara who was still crying. She knew what she had to do. Lucidia remembered  
what Lara had said once, about wanting to be seeker. Both her parents had been and Lara had been  
wanting it, forever, to impress her parents. Lucidia got up and walked over to Wood.  
"Wood, I can't do it. I can't be seeker."  
"What?" exclaimed Wood, startled.  
"Lara is better than me and she comes from a long line of seekers."  
"Why don't you want to be it?"  
"Because...Lara is my friend. Even if we aren't currently speaking."  
"I see..."  
Lucidia turned to walk away.  
"Wait...Lucidia. We have an opening for chaser. What do you say? Unless another one of your friends  
want's that?"  
Lucidia turned around. Wood was smiling.  
"Really?"  
"Sure!"  
"THANK YOU!" Lucidia yelled and hugged Wood.  
"Now, go tell Lara when practice is!"  
Lucidia walked over to Lara.  
"Quidditch practice is tonight at seven sharp. Be there."  
Lucidia walked away with a smile on her face. 


	13. Chapter 13

All week the Gryffindor quidditch team had been working hard to catch up with their two new   
members. Today was their last day to practice because tomorrow morning was the game.  
Wood blew the whistle for everyone to come down.  
"Good practice! Good practice! Okay now if you put this kind of effort in tomorrow..."  
"We will win...blah blah blah," said one of the beaters, Lyle Jordan.  
"Okay...now go get some rest," Wood said, ignoring Jordan.  
Lara ran up to Lucidia.  
"Good practice today!"   
"Yeah," Lucidia agreed.  
"Do you think we will win tomorrow?"  
"Hopefully," Lucidia said and Lara stopped.  
"Lucidia-I just wanted to thank you...for giving up being a seeker for me.."  
"You're my friend...what can I say?"  
Lucidia walked up to the castle and Lara just stood there, staring at her.  
  
The next morning the team went down early to the locker rooms to change.  
People soon started piling into the stadium. Sirius was in the stadium.  
"Sirius?" came a voice and Sirius turned around.  
"HARRY!" he said and they hugged each other.  
On the Slytherin side were Permia's parents. Permia was the seeker for the Slytherin team.  
Draco, of course, had bought her way in.   
"I'm sure our baby will win!" Vikki said and hugged Draco.  
Draco just looked up at the sky.  
  
Wood was starting to get nervous.  
"Okay now, everyone follow the plan! FOLLOW THE PLAN! Lucidia do what you always do-"  
"What do I always do?" asked Lucidia puzzled.  
"Okay and Potter catch the snitch. Catch it fast don't lookaround. Malfoy may try and throw  
you off. I don't mean put you the wrong way, I mean knock you off your broom and that  
wouldn't be good-" Wood talked to himself.  
"I think he's gone nuts..." whispered Lucidia to Lara. Lara nodded in agreement.  
"OKAY NOW GET ON THAT QUIDDITCH FIELD AND DO WHAT YOU DO BEST! Especially  
you, Lucidia."  
"WHAT DO I DO BEST?" Lucidia said, aggrivated.  
  
They walked out on the field and took their places.   
"Shake hands!" Madame Hooch said.  
Wood and Dickson just slapped each others hands.  
"AND GO!" Hooch blew her whistle.  
"AND THEIR OFF!" said the commentator. "Mayson from Gryffindor gets the ball first and   
she throws it to Larson. Larson makes a move to throw it in the goal-OH NO! Madison from  
Slytherin gets it and she tries to pass it-GOOD SAVE LUCIDIA! AND BLACK THROWS IT IN!   
ten points!"  
Lara was circling the field, followed by Permia.  
"Well-if it isn't Lara. Think you can beat me do you?" said Permia, coming up next to her.  
Lara muttered something and flew faster.  
"And Black has the ball again! She is going to make a goal in the fifty point hoop-AWE NO!  
Rocky nearly pushes her off her broom and she drops it! YOU FILTHY!!!!! GOOD SAVE, LARSON!  
And the ball is back in Gryffindor's hands. FIFTY POINTS! Anderson, from Slytherin, has it now  
and she scores. The score is now sixty to ten."  
Lucidia flew and grabbed the ball. She was flying over to the Slytherin posts when suddenly...  
WHAM! She was hit in the stomach with a buldger. Lucidia flew backwards into the Slytherin   
stadium and let the quaffle go. She cursed under her breath and flew up. Lucidia then saw Lara  
and Permia diving...Permia kicked Lara's broom. Lara pushed Permia aside.  
"Come on, Lara. Come on!"  
Suddenly, Lara swished up and Permia flew into the ground. Lara, then, showed the gold ball   
in her hands. 


	14. Chapter 14

"WE WON! WE WON!" yelled Mayson and Larson, hugging each other.  
Lucidia tried to breath but she had a large pain in her chest. She suspected she might have broken  
a rib. People, suddenly, ran onto the field and grabbed Lara. Lucidia landed on the ground and held  
the place where her ribs were broken. Roy ran over to her.  
"Great job, Lucidia!" he congratulated.  
"Thank you, Roy," she said and hugged him, making him turn extremly red.  
"Lucidia, I have to talk to you..." Roy said, seriously.  
"About what-" Lucidia began but right then Lara ran over to her.  
"I caught it!" she said, holding the stitch in her chest.  
"Great job!" Lucidia said, grinning. "Roy...what did you want to talk about?"  
"Nothing," Roy said, disappointed and walked away. Lucidia stared after him; she wanted to run  
after him. Obviously, something was hurting him but just then, Sirius's voice came.  
"GREAT JOB, SWEETIE!"   
"Hey daddy!" Black said, hugging Sirius.  
"Nice broom work," Sirius said, laughing, to Lara.  
"Thanks, Sirius," Lara said, looking around. She suddenly broke into a wide grin. "DAD!"  
Lara ran over to Harry and hugged him. Sirius and Lucidia walked past them. He was helping  
Lucidia, to the hospital wing.  
  
At the hospital wing, Pomfrey had just finished mending Lucidia's bones. She had cracked two   
of her ribs and broken one. Just then, Permia came in. Her arm was broken and she was   
moaning, like a baby.  
"AWE! I hate to see my baby in such pain!" Vikki said, looking ready to cry. She went and sat   
on a chair. Draco went over to her and gripped her shoulder. Lucidia thought about how phony  
they were.  
"I HATE THAT POTTER GIRL!" Permia moaned.  
"We do too, honey." Vikki said.  
Just then, the Gryffindor team came in.  
"Hey! Great job out there!" Mayson said.  
"Very good," Jordan said.  
"I'm so proud!" Wood said, nearly in tears.  
They talked for a while and then Pomfrey insisted that they leave, Sirius too. They said their goodbyes  
and left. Just then, Roy ran in.  
"Lucidia! Can we talk now?"  
"NOW REALLY! MY PATIENT NEEDS REST! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Pomfrey shunned Roy out.  
Lucidia sighed. What did Roy want to talk to her about? He seemed anxious. Roy had been acting  
really weird the past few days. Lucidia shunned this out of her head and fell asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

For the next week, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were fighting worse than ever. When they would  
pass each other in the hall, someone always ended up cussing the other out and then a teacher  
would have to come stop the riot.   
Lucidia was walking to History Of Magic, completly lost in thought.  
"LUCIDIA!" someone yelled, behind her. Lucidia turned around and smiled.  
"Hey Roy! What's-"  
Roy was breathing fast, trying to catch his breath. "We-need-to-talk-"  
"Okay...let's talk."  
Roy looked up, into Lucidia's eyes.   
"So....what's up?" Lucidia said. Roy didn't answer, he seemed in a trance.  
"Roy?" Lucidia snapped her fingers.   
"LUCIDIA!" Lara ran up to her.  
"Why are you just standing around? We are late for History Of Magic!"  
"Oh!" Lucidia screamed. "Let's go!"  
"WAIT!" Roy said, coming out of his trance.  
Just then, there was a sound of malicious laughing. A minute later, the Slytherin's appeared.  
"-the look upon that stupid Kyle's face!" came Permia's voice. She stopped upon seeing Lara.  
"What are you doing, Potter?" she asked.  
"GO AWAY, MALFOY!" Lucidia said.  
"Shut up, Lucidia. Now Potter, I don't think what happened last week was fair and I want to get  
even."  
Alexandra and Jamison cracked their knuckles.  
"So...you are going to beat me up, are you?" Lara asked.  
"Much worst..." Permia drew out her wand. "ALOHMA!"  
Lara's nose began to bleed and she now drew out her wand.  
"DIGOLA!"   
Permia's eye started to swell. She held her eye, as it began to get bigger and bigger.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" came a teacher's voice. It was Professor Treola, the Ancient Runes teacher.  
"Come with me!"   
"You will pay for this, Potter," Malfoy said, walking past her. Lara followed her, scrunching up her   
face.  
Lucidia sighed and started to walk to her class.  
"LUCIDIA, WAIT!" Roy yelled.  
Lucidia turned around, "Roy, sorry. I have to go to class."  
She, then, began walking to class again.  
"LUCIDIA! I LOVE YOU!" Roy said.  
Lucidia stopped, eyes widdened. She turned around.  
"What?"  
"That's what I wanted to tell you," he said and walked away.  
Lucidia just stood there, stunned. 


	16. Chapter 16

Lara was in the hospital wing when she heard shouting coming down the hall.  
"WHERE IS SHE?" came a man's voice. Draco barged in. "PERMIA! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED!  
YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT AGAIN!"  
Vikki ran in and over to Permia.  
"Sweetie, are you okay?" she wimpered.  
"Yes," Permia muttered.   
Just then, Harry ran in and over to Lara.   
"Lara, what happened?"  
"WELL! IF IT ISN'T HARRY POTTER!" Draco said, spitting.   
Vikki was blowing her nose in a tissue.  
"What's wrong with your wife, Draco?" Harry said, muffling a laugh.  
Draco's face screwed up and said, "Do you want to say that to my face, ass?"  
Vikki's mouth opened wide, "Draco! Don't cuss infront of Permia!"  
"What are you going to do about it, jackass?" Harry said to Draco.  
"I'm going to show you how a real man fights, whore!"  
Vikki started getting upset.  
"DRACO! DRACO! PERMIA-" Vikki tugged on Draco's sleeve.  
"HAHA! I think your wife wants you!"  
Draco, then, said a word that made Vikki run out.  
"VIKKI!" Draco yelled and Harry started laughing. "THAT'S IT!"  
Draco ran over and punched Harry, causing Lara to scream. Harry pushed Draco  
and kicked him. Draco tried to choke Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's hair and  
pushed him on the ground. They were now both struggling to kill the other.  
"DADDY! STOP IT!" Permia yelled. She got up and ran out.  
Madame Pomfrey ran in, just then.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" she shrieked and threw Draco out.  
Harry got up and wiped his bloody mouth. Lara was staring at him.  
"And you tell me not to fight," she said and ran out.  
Harry stood there, all alone. Not only was he in pain, but his daughter hated him.  
He walked out of the wing, alone. 


	17. Chapter 17

They had been friends since the age of two. Sirius had taken Lucidia to Harry's house and Ron was  
their with his children, Georgia and Roy. Lucidia was better friends with Roy than with Starla, and  
they were best buddies.   
For weeks, Roy had been trying to avoid Lucidia. Once he was walking down the hall and he saw  
Lucidia and jumped into an empty classroom. Lucidia was getting very upset about this.  
Lucidia heard about someone trying to kill a werewolf, in Hogsmeade. It turned out to be Starla. She  
rushed to the hospital wing.   
"STARLA?" she yelled and ran into the wing.   
Georgia and Roy were already there. Behind her, Lara ran in.  
"Sorry, I am late-" she breathed.   
Roy turned around and saw Lucidia.   
"Er-I have to go-" he said and left.  
Lucidia's eyes started to water and she broke into silent tears. She collapsed and started to sob.  
"LUCIDIA!" Lara yelled and caught her.  
  
Lara had carried Lucidia up to the common room and put her on the couch.  
"Lucidia," Lara said, looking into her eyes. "What's been going on?"  
Lucidia wiped her tears, "R-Roy told me...h-he l-loves me..."  
Lara's eyes widened. "What?"  
"A-and now he k-keeps avoiding me...."  
"Lucidia..." Lara gasped.  
"I-I don't want our friendship t-to end! He's the best friend one can have..."  
"Do you love him?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm so confused...my heart hurts."  
Lucidia began getting up and walking upstairs.  
"Lucidia...."  
Lucidia turned around and looked at Lara.  
"Yes?"   
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yes," Lucidia muttered.  
  
The next day, Lucidia didn't go to any of her classes. Lara kept staring at her empty seat.   
She went up to the dormitory and looked around. Lucidia was lying on her bed, looking at the wall.  
"Lucidia..."  
"Yes?" Lucidia said, without turning around.  
"Never mind..." Lara said and walked out.  
  
It was the day before Christmas break. Lucidia came down to breakfast and sighed. Roy saw her  
and got up and left. Lucidia wobbled to her seat and sighed. Lara kept looking at her, concerned.  
"Lara," Lucidia said, catching her eyes. "I'm a-alright!"  
"You don't sound or look alright," Lara said.  
"THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMANT!" Lucidia shouted and walked out.  
Lara just sat their, stunned. The Slytherins started snickering. Lara walked over to them.  
"Go to hell," she said and walked out. The Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
"WAKE UP! PRESENTS!" Starla shouted, on Christmas.   
Lucidia woke up to a pile of presents. There were presents from the Potters, the Weasleys,   
Remus Lupin, Sirius...there was a small package on the floor... Lucidia picked it up. It was a case  
with red velvet. She opened it up and there was a necklace in it. It was beautiful silver and a fang was on   
it, made from pure gold...it was from Roy. Lucidia sat in her room for a while, pondering. She remembered   
telling Roy she wanted one but it was to expensive. Lucidia smiled to herself, got up, got dressed, and   
went down to breakfast.   
  
The tables were together because not many people were staying at Hogwarts, for Christmas. She saw  
Roy, sitting there, all alone, playing with his porridge. He saw her and got up to leave. Lucidia stopped  
him.   
"Roy...thank you...thank you for the necklace..."  
Roy turned red..."You're wel-"  
He didn't get to finish because Lucidia was kissing him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Soon, Christmas break was over and everyone was coming back to Hogwarts. Georgia had gone  
home to visit her parents.   
Lara, Starla, and Lucidia were sitting infront of the fire when the portrait swang open and Georgia  
walked in.  
"Hey, Georgia!" Lara said, sitting up.  
"Hey," Georgia said, struggling to get her bags in.  
Lucidia and Lara helped her get her bags in. Starla yawned.  
"We have to go back to class tomorrow. Oh did you hear? They finally got a defense against  
the dark arts teacher."  
"It's about time!" Lara said.  
They hadn't been having defense against the dark arts because no one seemed to want to do it.  
"What's her name?" Lucidia asked.  
"Ms. Lucy," Starla said. "Her first name is Lucy, too.  
"LUCY LUCY?" Lucidia said, laughing.  
"You shouldn't make fun of teachers," Georgia scolded.  
"Come off it," Lara said, grinning.  
  
The next day they had their lesson. Lucidia and Lara ran to their class; as usual they were running  
late. A woman with purple hair, purple eye shadow, heavy mascara, and black nails was at the   
door. When she saw them she scrunched up her face.  
"I see we are late..." she said. "Get inside."  
Lara and Lucidia ran inside and took a seat. Just then, another person appeared at the door, Roy.  
"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" the woman demanded.  
"Roy..."  
"FULL NAME!"  
"Corderoy Weasley," Roy said.  
"Detention. Get inside."  
Roy muttered something under his breath and took a seat next to Lucidia, who smiled at him.  
"NOW! Let's begin! My name is Lucy. PROFESSOR LUCY TO YOU BRATS! Now, I am going to   
take role and I suggest you all shut up."  
Lara and Lucidia looked at each other and turned away to stop from laughing. Roy glared at  
the woman.  
"DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! WHAT HOUSE ARE YOU IN?" Lucy yelled.  
"Gryffindor..."  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
Everyone in the Gryffindor house moaned and shouted out. The Slytherins laughed.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NO TEACHER!" Starla yelled.  
"Fifty more points from both houses for testing my judgement!" Lucy yelled. "You...what's   
your name?"  
"Lucidia..."  
"I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOUR LOOK!"  
"Er...why?"  
"YOU KNOW GOOD TASTE IN MAKEUP!"  
"I'm not wearing any..."  
"Why are you pale then?"  
"Because I'm twenty five percent vampire.."  
"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO THE TEACHER!" Lucy shouted. "TEN POINTS!"  
"SHE'S NOT LIEING YOU DIRTBAG!" Roy shouted.  
"Fifty points for talking back to the teacher!"  
"The hell with this!" Roy said. He packed up his things and walked out. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Gryffindors got word of another quidditch match. It was to be on Saturday, against Ravenclaw.  
Wood had everyone on the team working harder than ever. Lucidia grabbed the quaffle and threw   
it in the hoop.  
"NO LUCIDIA!" Wood shouted. "YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKED BY THEN! WE HAVE TO BE FASTER  
IF WE WANT TO WIN, PEOPLE!"  
"Damn Wood! Give us a break!" said Beckler, one of the beaters.  
"Yeah! We've been working all night!" Lucidia agreed.  
"SHH! WE NEED PRACTICE!"  
"He reminds me of Lucy...all he has to do is get her looks and become a teacher and he's set," Lara  
said.  
  
Saturday soon came and the Gryffindor team was as tense as ever. Roy and Lucidia were sitting on  
a couch infront of the fire when Wood came in.  
"LUCIDIA!"   
Lucidia jumped and turned around.  
"WHAT?"  
"Okay now here's the plan...don't hesitiate with the ball. Remember to move...once again I say-"  
"Go away!" Lucidia said, getting up and pushing Wood out the portrait.  
Georgia started coming down the stairs but stopped when she saw Roy and Lucidia.  
"He's really tense-" Roy said and Lucidia laughed.   
"Yeah. Bit annoying, really."  
"Good luck in today's game," Roy said, kissing Lucidia.  
Georgia's eyes widened.  
"I won't be suprised if I have Wood breathing down my back, the whole game," said Lucidia, kissing  
back. "Well, it's about time to go..."   
Lucidia grabbed her broom and walked out. Georgia just stood on the stairs, stunned.  
  
Wood was pacing in the locker rooms, loss of words.  
"Jordan-I-"  
Wood shook his head.  
"Potter-Lucidia-"  
"Calm down, Wood," Beckler said.  
"Yeah! We will do fine!" Lara said.  
"Let's just go out on the field..."  
Everyone got up, grabbed their brooms, and walked out.  
  
"Shake hands!" Hooch said.  
Wood and Durgan shook hands, weakly. Hooch blew her whistle and they were off.  
"And they are off! A great beginning! Lucidia Black grabs the ball and everyone chases after her.  
FASTER LUCIDIA! GOOD SHOT! Fifty points to Gryffindor!" the announcer yelled.  
Lucidia punched the air and Roy cheered, loud.   
"Larson grabs the ball! SCORE! Fifty more points! The ball is now in possession of Ravenclaw.  
Durgin shoots and fifty points! The score is now fifty to one hundred. THERE GOES POTTER!  
SHE SEES THE SNITCH! SO EARLY IN THE MATCH! Better hurry up if you want to catch it,  
Porsha...AND POTTER CATCHES IT!"  
Lucidia screamed.   
"THAT'S MY GIRL!"   
Lara landed on the ground and showed the snitch. Lucidia landed and ran over to Lara and   
hugged her. Georgia stared at Lucidia, from the stadium. She still couldn't believe what she  
had seen... 


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Georgia gathered her strength and went downstairs to the Great Hall. She rushed   
over to Roy and Lucidia and banged the table. Lara jumped and stared at Georgia.  
"What the heck, Georgia?" she said. Starla's porridge was all over the place.  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" she scolded to Roy.  
"Er...tell you what?" Roy said.  
"That you were dating that tramp!" she said, looking over at Lucidia. Lucidia jumped up, looking  
like she had been smacked in the face. Nearby, Permia was listening.  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
"You heard me! Leave my brother alone, bitch!"  
"Erm...guys? Everyone is staring at you..." Starla said.  
"SHUT UP STARLA!" Lucidia and Georgia shouted.  
"How am I a tramp? We are just in love-"  
"OH PLEASE! Twelve year old love doesn't exist! You probably just want some poor helpless guy  
to loose your virginity!"  
"YOU BITCH!"  
"Getting upset because it's true?"  
"Pardon me, but I don't want to loose my virginity!"  
"You just cant because you are to ugly!"  
Roy stood up, "GEORGIA GO AWAY!"  
"Sit down, Roy! The tramp has taken over you!"  
"The hell with this!" Lucidia shouted and walked out. The whole Slytherin table was laughing.  
  
Later on, Permia saw Roy in the hall and ran over to him.  
"So..." she said. "Dating Lucidia, huh?"  
"None of your buisness!"  
"Desprate, were you?"  
"Go away! I LOVE HER!"  
"But does she love you? Aye...she only got with you because of the necklace..."  
"No she wanted to-"   
Roy stopped. Lucidia hadn't wanted to get together before that.   
"But how did you know?"  
"I have my connections-" Permia said. "Roy...I may hate you but I don't want you hurt."  
Permia walked away with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, hate overcame Roy.  
He ran up to the common room. Lucidia was sitting on the couch.  
"LUCIDIA!"   
Lucidia jumped up, "Yes?"  
"WE ARE OVER!"  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you just got with me for the necklace!" Roy said and walked out.  
Lucidia's eyes filled with tears and she ran up to the dormitory.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I currently realized that I have spelled bludger as "buldger" in other  
chapters. I apoligize. I would correct them but my mouse is messed up   
and won't copy and paste. Sorry. 


	21. Chapter 21

Lucidia ran out of the castle and toward the forest. She knew that she was endangering herself  
again but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was die. Suicide, homocide-she didn't care how. She  
just wanted to get off the world.  
She ran over to a tree and kicked it. Lucidia wanted to shout, wanted to scream but she couldn't.   
She was to weak. The sky was getting dark.   
"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" she collapsed, crying.  
"Well...if it isn't you!" came a familiar voice. It was Minka, she was standing there, grinning.  
"Go away!" Lucidia muttered.  
"Calm child! I only want your blood!" Minka ran over to her and went to bite her neck again.  
"YOU WILL LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER NOW!" came a woman's voice.  
Lucidia turned to see a pale woman with red hair standing there.  
"B-but Eve! N-no humans have been coming in and w-we are s-starving! I'm s-sick of drinking  
non-human blood!"  
Lucidia just continued to stare then she got up the courage and asked, "What did you call me?"  
"My daughter of course!"  
"You-you're my mother?"  
"Aye, yes..."  
"Why...why did you leave me on my father's doorstep then?"  
"Aye...sorry about that. Me and your father...didn't really get along...Hell, we were engaged but   
we kept getting into fights so we broke it off and I left...then I found out I was pregnant. I was  
young and foolish. I knew I wouldn't be able to raise a baby. Your father was older and more  
resposible. I knew he would do well. Look at you, you are still alive and well! With me you would  
probably be dead. Mind you, you are already twenty five percent dead-"  
"What?"  
"Well, you are twenty five percent vampire...so of course you are twenty five percent dead-"  
Lucidia glanced over at Minka who was eyeing Lucidia's neck.  
"Why-why do you live here?"  
"Why not?" Minka said, taking her eyes off of Lucidia's neck.  
"Well, shouldn't you live in Transylvania or something?"  
"Them people are odd ones, they are," Minka replied. "They don't like foreign vampires. They   
don't mind foreign humans but ones who are already vampires they hate."  
"Where do you live, then?"  
"Right in the woods. The very back. We just hang out here," Eve said.  
"Y-you could come stay with me and dad," said Lucidia, without thinking.  
Eve smiled then shook her head, "Honey, your father doesn't want me..."  
"I COULD TALK TO HIM! WE'D LOVE-"  
"Naw...your father is there for you at home...and I am here for you at school and I think now is  
time to go to bed."  
Eve held out her hand and it looked like she was muttering a spell. Lucidia fell asleep and woke  
up the next day in her own bed. 


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next few months, things were tense between Georgia, Roy, and the rest of the group. Lara took Lucidia's side and even though Starla didn't enjoy taking sides, she took Lucidia. "It wasn't right!" Starla explained. "Georgia-sure Permia got Roy to break up with you but if it weren't for Georgia, Permia wouldn't even know!" It was June and around time for exams. Lucidia slouched down to breakfast.  
  
"DAMN! Exams start today. ALL WEEK! ALL WEEK!" Lucidia bashed her head continually on the table. "Potions first," Lara said, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Where's my book?" Starla looked around. "WHERE'S MY BOOK!"  
  
She ran out and Lara and Lucidia looked at each other. Starla always freaked out when the exams started. Permia grinned and laughed as Starla ran out. Just then, the owl post arrived. Millions of owls swarmed into the great hall. An old snowy owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Lara. Lara opened it and pulled out what looked like pictures. "LOOK! IT'S MY BABY BROTHER, DEREK!" Lara turned the pictures to show Lucidia. There was a small three month old baby in its crib. The picture baby looked at Lucidia and smiled.  
  
"Cute!" Lucidia said, smiling back. In Potions they had to make cheering potions. Starla kept shaking and her cauldron tipped over.  
  
"YOU FAIL, LUPIN!" Snape said, walking by. "Now clean up this mess!"  
  
Starla glared at Snape with absolute hatred. After potions, they had transfiguration. They had to turn animals into a plate. Lucidia's plate kept squeaking and suddenly it got up and ran out of the room. "Damnit.I failed!" Lucidia said, walking out. "Dad is going to kill me!"  
  
The week past by and everyone was relieved exams were over. The results would come in two weeks. "I hope I get good grades," Lucidia said. "If I don't-"  
  
" 'Dad will kill me'," Lara finished her sentence,  
  
Two weeks came by and it turned out Lucidia actually did pretty good, along with the rest. The only big difference in their results was Starla had an 'almost failing grade', as she said. It was the last night at Hogwarts. Everyone sat around eating. "I'm going to miss this place," Lara said, looking around. "It's only two months!" Lucidia said. "BUT STILL!" Lara said. "I heard that there is going to be a concert in the summer." Lucidia said. "Yeah! I remember.mum was trying to get tickets.."  
  
"Who's playing?" Starla asked.  
  
"BROKEN WANDS, OF COURSE!"  
  
"Broken wands? Really?" "Yeah! Want to come?" Lara asked them both.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Lucidia and Starla said together.  
  
"I will have mum tell your parents about it!" Lara said, excited. The next day, the Hogwarts express left Hogwarts and arrived at the platform 9 ¾. "I will tell you when it is!" Lara yelled to Lucidia, when she saw her dad. "OKAY!" Lucidia yelled back, watching Lara run to her father. All the girls were excited and couldn't wait until the concert.  
  
THE END!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed! I was trying to get to my next story. Keep an eye out for it! 


End file.
